Washington
''Washington State is not to be confused with Washington D.C.. If you do, you will be in for a big surprise when your plane lands.'' Washington state is a primarily liberal domain with most of the conservatives on the East side of the Cascades (Washington's famous mountain range), which is considerably different from the West. Washington is located north of Oregon along with west and northwest of Idaho. The capital city is Olympia, while the largest city is Seattle. Blue State/Red State Most Washingtonians, (pronounced War-shun-tone-ee-uns by many) admit that the state is economically and politically divided. The area of South Puget sound contains the cities of Seattle, Tacoma and Olympia, and is largely a metropolitan area which contains the majority of the state's population. This metropolitan area has an economy largely based on industry and shipping, and is politically Democratic. The Columbia River Drainage (all of eastern Washington and Southwestern Washington), and areas of the Puget Sound counties outside of the metropolitan areas are largely suburban or rural, have economies based on resources, and are politically Republican or Conservative. Washington State's Constitution assigns representatives to both houses of the legislature based upon population. The people of the metropolitan areas totally dominate the state's government, and the residents of the rest of the state have a tendency to become very conservative and resentful in reaction to the perceived oppression. Eastern Washington contains important farming areas in the Columbia Basin and Palouse, as well as highland districts in the north, and Washington's other city, Spokane, in east-central Washington. The highland districts of north-central and north-eastern Washington were formerly timber and mining areas with many small farms. North-central Washington is still a major producer of tree fruit, but these areas were very heavily impacted by restrictions on logging and mining imposed by state and federal government, as well as increasing corporatisation or agriculture largely driven by tax advantages. Unemployment in these areas is typically much higher than the state average, household income is typically around one half the state average, and the area has become very politically conservative. This situation has led some western-Washington politicians to refer to the area as Apple-acia, and some Eastern Washington politicians to refer to Western Washington as Lower Soviet Cannukistan. Public/Private ownership The State of Washington contains Large areas of land owned by the Federal Government, large areas owned by the State Government, some of the Nations largest Indian Reservations, as well as the Hanford Nuclear Reservation. Several eastern Washington Counties have only a small proportion of area owned by individuals, and these Counties are very impacted by state and federal resource policies. Taxation and other Washington is believed by many to be a very Liberal State. While this may appear to be true, it should be noted that Washington's Tax structure is probably the most regressive in the Nation. There was a time not too long ago, when Washingtonians (as the residents are called) could visit Canada, and come back without a passport. This unity was disrupted because of paranoia after the 9/11 scare. PZ Myers notes the deaths in a disastrous Washington landslide could have been avoided. A Geologist warned as early as 1999 that the mountain was unstable and would one day fail catastrophically. The warning was ignored because building there was good for business. The irresponsible side of Capitalism needs to be regulated and those who handed out building permits failed in their duty. Ignoring the scientists, part 2 Some victims of Washington state landslide may never be found References category:Obama States Category:Things That Are Awesome Category:US States Category:Liberal States Category:Obama States 2012 Category:Clinton States 2016 Category:States Where Weed is legal Category:Blue States